The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for xerographic printing and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for preventing a work sheet from being attracted by a toner image forming surface from which a toner image is transferred to a surface of the work sheet.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2-95668, a work sheet is plastically bent between a high-rigidity roller and a low-rigidity roller before the work sheet contacts a toner image forming surface, in a manner that a leading end of the work sheet proceeds away from the toner image forming surface. In the prior art xerographic printing apparatus, the prevention of the work sheet being attracted by the toner image forming surface after a toner image is transferred to the work sheet cannot be prevented.